Movin' On
by Your Sweet Suicide
Summary: Drabbles set to the words at the end of Movin' On by Good Charlotte. Life Hope Truth Trust Faith Pride Love Lust Pain Hate Lies Guilt Laugh Cry Live Die. Several different couples and people. Chapter 6 is up. HIATUS
1. Life

**Your Sweet Suicide: Hey, I'm kinda stuck on Angel and Mumbling right now so I got bored in study hall (as always) and got this idea. Its going to be a collection of drabbles using part of the song Movin' On by Good Charlotte. There's sixteen words: Life, hope, truth, trust, faith, pride, love, lust, pain, hate, lies guilt, laugh, cry, live, and die. I'll make sure to put the couple (if there is one) in the beginning and if there isn't a couple then I will say who it's about. This one is called Life and the couple is Axel X Roxas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...which sucks. I also don't own the song Movin' On or the lyrics...Good Charlotte does.**

**Here ya go...**

**

* * *

**

**Life**

"Wake up sleepy head." Roxas rolled over and groaned. The light shone on his face, illuminating his gorgeous features.

"You are so..." Axel ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair. He was at a loss for words as he stared at Roxas.

Roxas rolled back over and looked up at Axel, his ocean blue eyes shining in the sunlight. He smiled up at Axel.

Axel struggled with himself for a while, searching for the right words. He ran his slim fingers along Roxas' jaw and smiled. "You are perfect in so many ways."

Roxas frowned. "I'm not what perfect," He paused. Axel looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Then what is?"

The smaller boy smiled again, "This life."

* * *

**Your Sweet Suicide: There ya go...really short...but I guess it's cute. Reviews please!**


	2. Hope

Your Sweet Suicide: Here's the second one...Hope. The couple is Riku X Sora.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Movin' On.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hope**

As he walked behind his best friend, Riku was engulfed in the sweetest scent, a mixture of cinnamon, sugar, and warm vanilla. He picked up his pace to get closer to the scent. He loved that scent and what he loved even more was actually a who. That who was the one who carried the scent.

His only problem was that who is a male. It is not right to be in love with someone of the same sex. It was not human, not natural, against the word of God. He did not care though. Riku loved this boy no matter the circumstances.

It was finally time. Finally time to tell the boy about his true feelings.

"Sora, I um, need to tell you something." The boy stopped walking and turned around, smiling up at his best friend.

"Yes Riku?"

"Sora I...I love you."

Sora looked confused, "Well of course you do silly. We're best friends."

"No, Sora. That's not what I mean. I love you as more than a friend. I don't care if it's wrong or right. I want to be the first one you think about when you wake up and the last voice you hear at night. I don't know how to tell you any other way. I love you and I hope you love me too."

"I..." Sora stood staring at Riku. He didn't know what to say. Had Riku read his mind? Sora wanted to confess his feelings too but he didn't want to make Riku think he pressured Sora into this.

"Riku, I love you too," Sora smiled.

"Good, because I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

Your Sweet Suicide: Did you like it? I _hope _so. Reviews? Please and thank you. 


	3. Truth

Your Sweet Suicide: Yay for study hall and health! This was orignially only 54 words but I made it longer. Umm, okay. This is Truth. Its from Riku's POV. It might be kinda of confusing but I'm confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, or Movin' On by Good Charlotte. Oh well...I do own this yummy moolatte and this yummy poptart.

Now, read on!

**

* * *

**

Truth

Lies.

That's all that I have ever heard. All I ever learned to believe.

Ever since I came here, when they took me into the darkness, I learned the difference between their truth and the actual truth.

They all lied to me. They lied about him, about my best friend. They lied about her, the girl who came to the island from some far off world.

They lied about me to my face.

I wondered about them, my friends, constantly. I wanted to know what was real and what was not.

I wanted to know the truth.

* * *

Your Sweet Suicide: There ya go. It's short but I personally like it. I've actually liked these the most. It's not normal for me to like my stuff so these must be good or something... Review please!!!


	4. Trust

Your Sweet Suicide: Here's chapter four. This took a lot of struggling but after I gave my nephew and niece (who where here for holidays) a stern talking to I got this finished. (I told them that if they didn't shut the hell up and go to bed then Santa wouldn't come and that I'd have to kill them because I didn't get my presents from Santa.) Oh...couple is Riku X Roxas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, or Movin' On by Good Charlotte. What I do own is these marshmellows and this can of Whoop Ass my sister gave me.**

**Remember! R & R!

* * *

**

Trust

It was dark. He never bothered to turn on the light on his nightstand. It wasn't worth it because he wouldn't be needing it very longer. He reached over, picked up the bottle one last time, and took five more sleeping pills. It wouldn't be much longer until these strange feelings were gone.

The feelings that made him this way were unexplainable. One minute he'd be in a cold sweat thinking about him, the next he'd be in tears wishing for the pain to end. It never stopped, this pain, tearing though his chest like a sword.

He looked out his window as the room began to spin. It was him. He was running up the walk, faster than he normally ran. It seemed like seconds when he arrived in the room.

"Hey." The boy smiled, dropping the bottle of pills in his hand.

"No..." The boy who had come in the room ran to the boy's side and took his hands. "Don't do this. Not now. No...why?"

The boy continued smiling, "You should know. It's obvious, isn't it? The reason I feel this way, the reason I dare my body like this, the reason I trust you with my life. I trust you, even though you leave me for...him." He turned his head to look out the window. The streetlights blurred together from the pills and the tears that were forming in his crystal blue eyes.

"What do you mean? I never left you for anyone. I would never leave my best friend. I don't know what you're talking about... Roxas? ROXAS!" The male took his friend by the shoulders and shook him. "Roxas...say something...anything." He got the phone and called for an ambulance.

He had been put on hold while he waited for the ambulance to arrive. Roxas was mumbling words, they were jumbled together but it relieved him to know he was still there.

'Please hurry.' He prayed silently. As if hearing his prayer the ambulance and a few police cars pulled up in front of the house.

XxXxXxX

Riku sat in the room, listening intently to the steady beeping of the machines.

'What in the world was he talking about? I have never left him. And who was he talking about? If what he says is right and I do leave him, who am I leaving him for? I just want to know...'

Roxas' eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. He saw cords running from his body to dozens of machines on either side of the bed he was lying on.

"What the fu...?" He mumbled, not realizing how raspy his voice was. Riku walked over to the bed and took a hold of the younger boys' hand. "Roxas? How are you feeling?"

"Shitty..."

The silver haired teen laughed at the response. "Well I'd expect so. They had to pump your stomach. Roxas...why...what did you mean? You said 'even though you leave me for him'...how do I leave you and...who for?"

Roxas smiled limply, "When I get out of here...I'll explain it all...I'm glad I could trust you."

* * *

Review...please? 


	5. Faith

Your Sweet Suicide: Hello all, it's me...again. I've been updating a lot lately (of course its on things noone really cares about) I got this idea last night when I was laying down for bed but as I've said before...I have little kids here and the light from my computer would have kept them up. Also, part of my idea for this is because I was thinking about how my friends don't really like Kairi (or Namine for that fact) and it kind of made me mad. So out of my anger spawned this idea.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Movin' On, or anything else...'cept my teddy bears Sora and Roxas.**

**POV: Kairi's

* * *

**

Faith

They all say I am too weak.

They all say I cannot fight because I am a girl.

They all say I should stay back and let the strong ones do all of the work.

I am tired of standing on the sidelines and watching the fight.

I am tired of looking with no results.

I have faith in myself.

* * *

A/N: Yeah it's really short but I think it's how she really feels. I mean, think about it. Everyone is always obsessing over Sora and Riku. To me it always seems like noone cares about her and they just think she's weak and in the way. Review if you feel like it. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Pride

Your Sweet Suicide: Okay. This is really short but I thought of it yesterday in Earth Science (since I have actually been a good little otaku and turned in all of her work and didn't have anything to do in class yesterday while everyone else was doing millions of make-up worksheets). I'm getting kind of sad. It's getting close to the last few words. Oh well. I'll just put on some dance music to make me happier. : ) This week I'm going to try to get several chapters up (of this and of Angel) because next week I have Flag Detail before and after school (putting up and taking down the American and Virginia Flags). Plus we have All-County Choir next friday and I'm going on a ski trip on February 3rd. So I plan on being pretty busy the next few weeks. Welp, onto the disclaimers and such. Remember...R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so I am saddened. Well, I own somethings. Like this vest that will soon be turned into a part of a cosplay outfit! Aaaand...I own the idea of using these words for little drabble thingies! ...

Pairing: onesided Cloud x Leon**

* * *

**

Pride

If only he wasn't so far away. He always seems so distant, lost in his thoughts.

He rarely speaks but when he does, everything seems to make sense.

I wish he'd speak more, preferably to me.

I guess his pride is in the way.

* * *

YSS: Aw, now wasn't that slightly sad? I really have no idea what the point is behind that. If you can figure it out please review or PM me. Actually, review anyways. Please? Don't make me beg! -puppy dog pout- -Star- 


End file.
